Keeping Balance Revised
by Scyther Devlin
Summary: Kenshin Himura is an upstanding detective and single father. Everything seems to be going wonderfully until unusual things start to happen around him with the arrival of one Saitou Hajime. Will Kenshin be able to handle the new changes in his life or will
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those of you awaiting future updates to the original Keeping Balance I have noticed something I don't particularly like about it so it is being changed and improved. If you prefer the original version review and let me know! I hope you like the changes though ^_^

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rurouni Kenshin! I only wish I did.

Warning: SaitouxKenshin, violence, torture, attempted rape, yaoi= MANSEX, and fowl language when my characters get pissed.

Summary: Kenshin Himura is an upstanding detective and single father. Everything seems to be going wonderfully until unusual things start to happen around him with the arrival of one Saitou Hajime. Will Kenshin be able to handle the new changes in his life or will he break under the pressure?

AU

************************************************************************

It was a relatively cool night on the streets of New York. Kenshin Himura sighed in contentment as he took a sip of coffee. He was about 5'5 with long fiery red hair pulled into a high ponytail, and peculiar amber eyes. He was of lithe toned build, attired in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black steel-toed boots, and a long black leather trench coat. He purchased a second cup and paid the vendor before walking over to his friend and partner, Sanosuke Sagara, giving him the second cup. Sanosuke was a tall young man reaching about 6'1, with dark brown spiky hair and equally dark brown eyes. He was of lean toned build, and attired in a white tank top, jeans, brown boots, and a blue jean jacket.

"Man I thought this day would never end," Sanosuke sighed.

"I'm just glad it ended well for once," Kenshin stated walking down the street.

They had taken down two warehouses that had been producing methamphetamine. Of course all who were there tried to resist arrest, but luckily no one was killed or critically injured on either side. He had only been on the force for three years but had moved up quickly in rank, and was now a detective at age twenty-one.

"Everybody's heading down to Hearts to celebrate, you comin?" Sanosuke asked.

"No I need to get home to Kenji," Kenshin stated.

"Alright be careful and tell him uncle Sano loves him," Sanosuke said waving for a cab.

"I will, take care Sano," Kenshin waved heading towards the park.

The park was huge, and a beautiful view from his apartment. Kenshin had been lucky to get a place so close to it. He was currently on the opposite side that his apartment was located, but he figured a little walk would help him relax, and save money, instead of taking a cab. A cold breeze swept through the park making Kenshin pull his coat more securely around him. Up a head one of the park lights flickered and then went out. Kenshin stopped for a moment feeling uneasy. He reached down and unclasped the holster that held his gun in place securely at his hip. Thinking for a moment he decided to go a head and turn the safety off as well. Feeling a bit more secure he continued on down the now darkened pathway.

"Hey there sweet thing. What's a pretty girl like you walking around all by yourself for?" A male voice slurred.

Kenshin stopped and turned to look at the speaker slowly with an arched brow. The man was a good bit taller than him, with a broad muscular frame. He had short spiked blond hair, and dark brown eyes. He was attired in a black tank top, blue jeans, and brown construction boots. The man was leaning against the busted light post with a mostly empty bottle of tequila dangling from his fingertips.

"The names Joe sexy. Wanna have some fun?" He slurred staggering towards him.

Kenshin rolled his eyes and started to walk forward again, but ran into a hard frame instead. This man was also taller than him, with a lean frame. He had shoulder length brown hair, and green eyes. He was attired in a blue t-shirt, black leather jacket, and black jeans. Black leather gauntlets adorned his hands, and he wore black steel-toed boots on his feet.

"Pay no attention to that drunken fool beautiful. I'm Stan, mind if I walk with you? It's dangerous out here this time of night," Stan stated with a friendly smile.

The man may not have been staggering drunk, but with the amount of Vodka Kenshin smelled on his breath, Stan was definitely not sober.

"Back off Stan I saw her first!" Joe slurred loudly.

Kenshin felt his eye twitch in annoyance, and was about to inform them that he was male when Stan swooped down and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Kenshin bit down on said tongue before punching Stan in the mouth sending him to the ground with a thud.

"Look you drunken idiots, I'll manage to overlook this because your drunk, but I suggest you go home and sleep it off," Kenshin growled.

Stan sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth and angry scowl on his face.

"You're a guy!" Joe slurred in disbelief before he started cracking up and pointing at Stan.

Stan stood up and brushed himself off before looking at Kenshin with a murderous glare.

"No hard feelings Stan," Kenshin drawled before steeping around him and continuing down the path.

"Dude! You just made out with another dude! I mean I said you were queer, but I was just jokin!" Joe howled with laughter.

"Shut the fuck up Joe!" Stan growled.

Kenshin ignored there bickering and kept walking until his shoulder was grabbed in a painfully hard grip.

"Fucking son-of-a-bitch! Your not gonna get away with humiliating me like that!" Stan growled.

"Let. Go. Now." Kenshin ordered running out of patience.

Stan spun Kenshin around and tried to hit him but Kenshin easily dodged to the side and turned quickly, catching Stan in the back of the head with a roundhouse kick. Stan groaned from the ground as Kenshin un-holstered his gun and pointed it down at him.

"You're under arrest for public intoxication, and attempted assault on an officer," Kenshin stated calmly, "put your hands on your head and turn around"

"You're a fucking cop!" Stan spluttered spitting blood out of his mouth.

"Yes now put your hands-," Kenshin didn't get to finish as something shattered against the side of his head.

The world spun around him as he crumpled to the ground. He looked up blurrily at Joe holding the remainder of what used to be a tequila bottle.

"Come on man lets go!" Joe shouted sounding much more sober.

Kenshin rolled over onto all fours trying to ignore the pain in his head, and the blood pouring down the side of his face. He took a deep breath and tried to rise, only to cry out as a steel-toed boot rammed into the already injured side of his head. His body rolled with the force of the kick before landing once again on the concrete walkway.

"How does it feel you stupid bastard!" Stan raged before kicking him in the stomach.

Kenshin rolled again and wheezed as the wind was knocked out of him. He clutched his stomach and tried again to rise only to be sent across the ground with another kick this time to the ribs.

"Come on man! Stop playing kick the cop and lets go!" Joe shouted looking around wildly.

"You really shouldn't make yourself look like a woman if you're a man. You see it gives the guys the impression you wanna be fucked by them," Stan sneered delivering another kick to the ribs.

Spots danced before his eyes and he gasped in air only to wheeze it out because it hurt to breath. He struggled up onto his knees swaying as the world seemed to do around him. Stan knelt down and grabbed his chin in a punishing grip forcing him to meet his eyes.

"If you really insist on looking like a woman lets see how you handle being treated like one," Stan leered taking his lips in rough kiss.

Kenshin had no choice but to open his mouth as his bottom lip was bitten savagely. He gagged at the taste of blood and vodka Stan's tongue carried over to his.

"Man what are you _doing_!" Joe shouted grabbing Stan's shoulder.

"Teaching this prick a lesson he won't ever forget. Hold him down," Stan ordered shrugging off his jacket.

"No fucking way! Have you lost your mind?" Joe ranted trying to pull Stan to his feet.

"Look this fucking pig humiliated me and I'm just returning the favor. Now hold him down," Stan snarled.

"No. I ain't gonna be a part of this fucked up shit. I'm gone," Joe stated taking off into the darkness.

"Pansy assed son-of-a-bitch," Stan shouted backhanding Kenshin across the jaw before wrestling him face down on the ground.

He straddled the back of Kenshin's thighs before grabbing his hair at the base of his skull and jerking him up slightly.

"Bet you're used to this sort of thing fucking queer," Stan hissed in his ear before licking it.

"Get off!" Kenshin gasped out.

"Already begging for it? Little faggot slut, I'll give you what you want, but you owe me," Stan sneered jerking the band out of Kenshin's hair before shoving his face in the dirt.

"Now you look just like a woman. Weak, defenseless, and on all fours like a bitch in heat," Stan laughed maliciously bending over Kenshin and grinding against his ass.

"Get off of me you fucking bastard!" Kenshin growled struggling beneath Stan's weight.

"Ooh getting impatient slut?" Stan chuckled reaching around undoing Kenshin's belt.

Kenshin struggled wildly, but Stan was heavy and wouldn't budge. His arms were pinned under his chest, but he couldn't get enough room to push up and knock the man off of him. He started to panic when his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Well it won't be a pussy, but a hole's a hole," Stan laughed leaning back slightly to undo his own pants.

Stan finally fucked up and Kenshin used all his strength pushing himself off the ground and flinging his head back to smash against Stan's face. Stan let out a shout at the surprised pain before he fell backwards. Kenshin struggled to his feet and ran. Or at least he meant to, but the throbbing of his skull made the world darken and teeter dangerously with every step. The pain in his ribs prevented him from taking in enough air making him even dizzier, so he staggered badly.

"Help! Someone help me!" Kenshin shouted, more from the pain in his ribs than to make him self heard.

He heard an ominous clicking sound behind him and spun around almost vomiting with the nausea it caused him. BANG! The sound was deafeningly loud and he screamed as fire ripped through his shoulder, the force of the shot sending him once more to the ground.

"You dropped this earlier. Thought I'd be a Good Samaritan and give it back to you," Stan growled towering over him and aiming his own gun at his head.

Kenshin said a quick prayer for his son as the gun was cocked again. He closed his eyes tightly only to have them fly open at the sound of an echoing howl followed by Stan's scream of agony. His vision was horribly distorted due to the trauma his head had taken so he could only make out a huge black blur. Taking another different colored blur to the ground. He could make out the vicious growls of what could only be a large animal, and then a wet sounding gargled scream. Then there was silence. Kenshin struggled to a sitting position clutching at his shoulder as blood gushed from it. He jerked away violently when he felt a hand grab his good arm.

"It's alright. You are not in danger anymore," said a smooth hauntingly dark voice.

Kenshin tried to make his vision focus only having it clear on sharp amber eyes.

"Be careful…there's…something…" Kenshin slurred before the darkness swallowed him.

--

Saitou stared in shock at the luminescent amber eyes staring into his own. His gaze immediately traveled to the mane of wild fiery red hair that flowed down to the man's hips. He never thought in the centuries of his existence that he would ever see this man again. He caught his rivals body as it went limp only catching a few slurred words before those amber eyes, that seemed to always glow, rolled into the back of his head and closed. Saitou recovered from his shock and took in the many injuries Kenshin had sustained. Blood poured from a gash just above his right temple, and from the small scrapes the left side of his face received when it slid against concrete. The right side of his face was already darkening in what would become a nasty bruise. Kenshin was gasping and wheezing from busted lips, most likely because of broken ribs. The worst of the injuries that Saitou could see was the bullet wound that was gushing blood badly. He hoped the bullet hadn't nicked an artery.

"You always were a pain in the ass Himura," Saitou stated picking him up bridle style, before heading towards his black Ferrari.

************************************************************************

A/N: And thus the revising has begun. I was reading over the original and several things popped into my head that would make the story better and less hurried. So It's basically the same, but with minor changes to fit what I have planned. ^_^ Please review and tell me what you think. If the original is liked better than let me know.

************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize for the major hold up in updating, but drama you would not believe caused the delay. It has been taken care of though so please forgive me and I will have the next update up in the next couple of days. Thank you for your patience.

****************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rurouni Kenshin! I only wish I did.

Warning: SaitouxKenshin, violence, torture, attempted rape, yaoi= MANSEX, and fowl language when my characters get pissed.

Summary: Kenshin Himura is an upstanding detective and single father. Everything seems to be going wonderfully until unusual things start to happen around him with the arrival of one Saitou Hajime. Will Kenshin be able to handle the new changes in his life or will he break under the pressure?

AU

****************************************************************************

A man about 5'5 with long fiery red hair pulled back in a low ponytail, and lavender eyes walked down the white hallways of the hospital. Shinta Himura sighed and leaned against the hallway wall. His head was pounding like he'd smashed it against the wall, his sides ached as though bruised, and his right shoulder throbbed painfully. It felt like a bleeding second heart had formed into his arm.

"I've only been here three hours and already I feel like I've been beaten," Shinta sighed rubbing at his throbbing shoulder in an attempt to ease the pain but nothing seemed to help. The only logical thing was to pop a muscle relaxer to make this day a bit easier to get through.

His phone started to vibrate against his hip causing him to jump and slide down the wall slightly. In his hurry to answer it the phone slipped from his fingers and he comically tried to recapture it before it hit the floor. For some reason the vision of himself dressed in a clown suit juggling cellphones popped into his head.

"Himura," Shinta said in a rush.

"Your brother is late Shinta," Kaoru stated.

"Honey you know Kenshin tends to get held up when he's working," Shinta sighed.

"He calls when he gets held up so we don't worry. Besides I called Sano not even ten minutes ago and he said that Kenshin was heading home, and should have been home by now," Kaoru said worriedly.

"Honey I'm sure he's fine," Shinta said calmly.

"Don't you use that 'Kaoru your being irrational' tone with me Shinta Himura!" Kaoru snapped.

"Now, now, Kaoru don't get mad honey," Shinta said trying to calm his wife before she lost her temper.

"Look Shinta, I know you think I'm overreacting, but I called Kenshin and he didn't answer. He always answers when I'm watching Kenji for him," Kaoru said anxiously.

"Honey calm down I'm sure he's...fine," Shinta paused when he noticed one of the patients rowing down the hall using crutches as the ores.

"I want a fucking sandwich," the British accented man said desperately as he rowed his bed towards the exit.

Shinta looked up one end of the hallway and then down the other wondering how in the hell he'd been the first to notice this man seeing as how many hospital security guards trotted up and down the hall like they were cock of the walk. Where were they now?

"Hang on a minute honey," Shinta sighed heavily.

He walked over to the man and grabbed one of the side rails stopping the mans forward momentum. The man was in his mid twenty's with shoulder length blond hair and honey brown eyes. He was attired in the standard hospital gown pulled and tucked to hide his nakedness.

"Mr. Hughes where are you rowing off to?" Shinta asked.

Mr. Hughes looked over at Shinta and blinked a few times as if to get him back into focus; but that didn't seem to be working. He has the tell-tale dark metallic looking circles around his slightly inset eyes and judging by the shaking of his arms his strength hadn't returned.

"To the nearest burger joint. I've got the munchies," he answered clearly irritated at being stopped. If he could've managed it he would've hit him with the crutch or at least pushed him away. That would show'em.

"Mr. Hughes if you were hungry why didn't you press the call button for a nurse?" Shinta asked.

"I said I was hungry not horny," Mr. Hughes replied with a devilish smile.

Shinta stared at him for a few moments taking in Mr. Hughes slightly dilated eyes and labored breathing. The cold sweat perspiring all over his body said his body wasn't done fighting the foreign invaders. If he didn't rest soon he was going to over exert himself and pass out.

"Mr. Hughes you are in here because you suffered an overdose that nearly killed you. You need to rest," Shinta said seriously.

"You can't overdose on pot," Mr. Hughes argued matter-o-factly.

"You can on speed," Shinta stated with a bland stare unable to pry his mind completely from the sering pain in his shoulder.

Mr. Hughes blinked a few times before laying back on the gurney pillows with a heavy sigh and laugh, "Can't argue with you there doc"

Shinta waved down a nurse, "I expect you to stay in your room, Mr. Hughes, and if you need anything: food, water, anything. Just hit the call button for a nurse. If you can't handle the female nurses helping you, I can always send in one of the male nurses. Will you please take Mr. Hughes here back to his room. Oh and please look into getting him something to eat"

"Yes doctor," she smiled and slid around behind him to push the gurney.

"Hellllo nurse," Mr. Hughes smiled mischievously up at her.

Shinta shook his head and thought he heard muffled shouting somewhere near by. For a split second he thought a small bug had climbed in his ear and started talking to him. So he looked around before zeroing in on the phone in his hand and his eyes went wide.

"Shit honey I'm sorry I had to stop a man from rowing out the hospital doors," Shinta said apologizing quickly.

Shinta stood there a little worried that his wife had hung up when the line went silent for a long moment.

"I'm going to call Sano and have him go look for Kenshin. When you get home I want you to get some sleep," Kaoru said in a more chastising tone. "I love you"

Kenshin was about to explain that he was fine when he heard the front desk calling for the nearest available doctor for a critical incoming patient.

"Honey I'll have to call you back," Kenshin said running for the Emergency Room Entrance.

"Ok, I love you honey bye!" She said quickly and hung up before he could hoping he heard her. He was the first doctor to make it there and his heart jumped into his throat when his eyes landed on the new critical patient.

"Kenshin," He whispered in horror.

–

Saitou pulled up to the emergency room entrance and quickly ran over to the passenger's side to get Kenshin. He unbuckled the seatbelt and noticed that Kenshin's pants were undone. Quickly he refastened the button and zipped them up before carefully taking Kenshin into his arms.

"Alright Himura we're here," Saitou murmured as he stepped through the doors.

The nurse at the front desk was a small woman with blond hair and smart blue eyes. Her eye's widened dramatically when she looked up from some paperwork and spotted them. You'd swear by the look in her eyes she's never seen such a sight before.

"Some assistance would be appreciated," Saitou stated coolly.

The nurse nodded as she called over the intercom system for the nearest available doctor. Another nurse rolled out a gurney and Saitou gently laid Kenshin down on it. A shocked whisper of Kenshin's name drew Saitou's attention to his left. He did a double take when he saw a very familiar redhead standing there. Saitou glanced down at Kenshin then at the other man again.

"What happened!" Shinta asked in a steely tone as he began to check Kenshin's vitals using a coordinated sideways walk he'd developed after hours of practice.

"I was on a walk through the park when I heard a gunshot and came across him like this," Saitou stated.

"Prep the OR for surgery! Thank you sir for your help. Please stick around, because a gunshot wound is involved, a police officer will need to take your statement," Shinta said as he started down the hallway.

Saitou walked over to the waiting room and took a seat. He didn't have to stay and give his statement, he was a police officer himself, but he was curious to know who Shinomori would send. He also wanted to stay and see how Kenshin would be after he got out of surgery.

–

Sanosuke was almost asleep when his phones shrill ring startled him to full wakefulness. The one thing he hated more than his alarm clock was his cell phone ring.

"Sagara," Sanosuke growled in a deep husky tone.

"I need you to get down to the hospital Sanosuke. Shinta called and said that Kenshin was attacked. The gentleman that found him is waiting for you to take his statement," Aoshi stated in a plane monotone.

"What! What the hell happened Shinomori?" Sanosuke shouted jumping out of bed to put on the clothes he had worn that evening. He was slightly dazed but once he heard Kenshin was attacked all he could think about was getting to the hospital to see if he was alright.

"I do not know the details Sagara. Shinta was in a hurry, so get down there and find out yourself. I'll expect the report on my desk first thing in the morning," Aoshi snapped.

"Fine, fine. Where the fuck are my shoes!" Sanosuke shouted looking around the room pissed off at everything.

"Are they by your door?" Aoshi asked startling Sanosuke whom he thought he'd hung up on.

"Um...yea. How the hell did you know?" Sanosuke said pulling on his shoes and grabbing his key's.

"Your a creature of habit Sagara," Aoshi chuckled before hanging up.

"Creepy asshole," Sanosuke laughed running down the stairs of his apartment building and jumping into his black Hummer.

Their squad car had finally bit the dust right before they had finished their job for the evening. Sanosuke had offered to split the cab cost but Kenshin had insisted on walking home. He knew he should have dragged his best friend into the cab with him. He continued his self criticism until he reached the hospital. He walked over to the front desk and knocked on the desk to get the blond womans attention.

"Eep!" she squeaked.

"Sorry Janet didn't mean to startle you, but I'm in a rush. Where's the guy that brought in, Kenshin Himura?" Sanosuke asked.

"Oh he's in the waiting room, and Sano if you have to arrest him can I play with him first before you hall him off?" Janet asked batting her lashes.

Sanosuke laughed and shook his head walking into the waiting room only to freeze.

"YOU!" Sanosuke shouted in outrage pointing at Saitou in childish accusation.

"This is a hospital Sagara have some manners and lower your voice," Saitou said with a smirk.

"Fuck you Saitou! What the hell are you doing here? What the hell did you do to Kenshin?" Sanosuke growled taking an aggressive step forward.

"No thank you Sagara your no where near my type. I'm here because I can be, and I saved Himura's life," Saitou said rising from his chair.

"Like I believe you asshole," Sanosuke snarled taking another step towards the still smirking Saitou.

"I don't really care if you believe me or not Sagara. You can always ask Himura when he gets out of surgery," Saitou stated, boredom in his tone.

"What happened?" Sanosuke asked in a steely tone.

"I'm not completely sure myself. I was just walking by and heard a shot. I got there in time to prevent a second shot from taking his head off," Saitou said purposely leaving things out that he thought Kenshin would fill in if he felt he needed too.

"The suspect?" Sanosuke seethed.

"Has been taken care of," Saitou said dismissively, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"It just seems a little convenient that he gets attacked when you happen to be passing through the same park," Sanosuke accused.

"Still not that bright are you Sagara?" Saitou asked tauntingly.

"Why you sorry son-of-a-bitch!" Sanosuke growled raising a fist to strike Saitou's smirking face.

"I know my good friend Sanosuke would not dare start a fight in my hospital, much less start a fight with the man that saved my brother's life," Shinta stated in a deceptively calm tone.

Sanosuke stopped mid swing spinning around to face a glaring Shinta.

"Shinta! Is Kenshin alright?" Sanosuke asked worriedly.

"He will make a full recovery, but he won't be able to work for a little while," Shinta sighed rubbing at his temples.

"Thank god! Can I go see him?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yes he should be waking up shortly. I have to go see another patient, but I'll join you in a few minutes. I thank you again sir for saving my brother, I'm sure he'd like to thank you as well so just follow Sanosuke to room 219," Shinta said graciously before heading off to see his other patient.

"Oh fucking great! Come on Saitou," Sanosuke snapped.

"Ladies first Sagara," Saitou chuckled.

–

_Kenshin was running through a thick forest looking behind him every now and then to see if he could spot what was chasing him. His heart thundered in his ears as he ran faster. It was right behind him snarling and growling so loud it echoed around him. A howl tore through_ _the forest causing him to jerk his head around only to see nothing behind him. Kenshin turned back around just in time to trip and fall into a stone coffin. He turned around to jump out but the lid was already sliding closed. The grinding of the stone against stone stabbed at his ear drums like tiny needles. He was encased in complete and total darkness and the weight of it was suffocating._

Kenshin jerked up into a sitting position his eyes wide and unfocused, gasping for breath. His head throbbed as if he'd not been breathing and his heart raced with fear because of it.

"Woe! Kenshin easy," Sanosuke said laying a calming hand on his shoulder to ease him back down on the hospital bed.

He glanced down at the hand on his left shoulder and blinked a few times making everything come back into focus. Worried brown eyes stared down at him and he let out a sigh of relief. The ache in his ribs decided to make itself known causing a hiss of discomfort to escape him. Several other pains were quickly making themselves known the most prominent being the pain shooting through his right shoulder. Did he get hit by somebody or a truck?

"Kenshin do you remember what happened?" Sanosuke asked.

Images of Stan flashed through his head and his stomach rolled in protest. Then the sound of a howl and growling. Then a deep dark voice, followed by sharp amber eyes. Kenshin glanced up and his breath froze in his lungs as once again his eyes met sharp amber. 'wolves eyes' the thought whispered through his mind. He was a tall man, about 6'1, with broad shoulder's and a lithe toned build. His hair was jet black with wisps of bangs falling into his face in an attractive 'bad boy' manor. His attire consisted of a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black leather jacket.

"Who the hell are you?" Kenshin asked his voice hoarse.

"Hajime Saitou," Saitou said extending his hand to shake.

Kenshin's eyes stayed locked on Saitou's as he shook his hand rather softly. There was something a little off about the man standing before him and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Since Sanosuke was here he didn't feel in danger instead he felt an odd sense of calm settle over him.

"Kenshin Himura," he said noticing a quick smirk flash across Saitou's face before disappearing like it'd never been there.

****************************************************************************

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! I crave your input! The next chapter will be up in the next couple of days!

****************************************************************************


End file.
